Hello, Goodbye, and Hello Again
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Cuman one-shoot yang berisi drabble mulai dai Yuuma ketemu Vector, Yuuma dikhianatin Vector, Vector mati *plak dan pas Yuuma ketemu lagi ama Vector based on YGO Zexal 76, 96, 138, ama Final Ending Vector x Yuuma, Friendship No YAOI


YuGiOh Zexal Fanfiction

Presented by Kuroko Tetsuragi

"Hello, Goodbye, and hello again"

Language: Indonesia

Rate: T

Word:

World: Anime

Pair: Vector x Yuuma

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Tetsu(Author): Gue buat ff ni terinspirasi dari Yugioh Zexal 138 pas Vector... HUAAAAAAAAAAAA *nangis *plak, hiks pokoknya pas gitulah! Galau gua, apalagi pas gua liat Yuuma nangis terus bilang, "Ah, Iize Shingetsu, omae ni wa hitori nanka shinai, omae wa ore ga mamotte aru" gua GALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *guling-guling ga jelas* apalagi pas Vector nglepasin tangannya yang lagi satu huaaaaa~~~ *nangis kejer

39: maap ya pemirsa *plak eh maksudnya pembaca sekalian, biasa yang ngepens berat ama vector -_- trus ngeshipping Yuuma ama Vector

Tetsu: Diem lo Hope *lempar duel disk* LO NGGAK PERNAH NGERTIIN PERASAAN GUA HOPE! LO GUEH END! *menggila*

39: Woy ni duel disk jangan dilempar sembarangan! En sejak kapan kita pacaran

Tetsu: Hoppu hidoi ssu! Gue ga peduli! Kan dah ada Yugioh Arc-V jadi sekalian mau beli DD baru! *ngambek* eh? Yu gi oh Arc-V? KYAAAAAAAAAAAA YUUYA AKU PADAMU! *tiba-tiba pangerling*

39: Abaikan saja fans baru Sakaki Yuuya yang lagi menggila ini dan kita mulai saja ff ini

Tetsu: KYAAA YUUYA-KUN KAU KOK MOEE—mppphhh! *dilakban

39: Diem lo

Warning! SPO-ILER NGARET *plak maksud ane SPOLIER ALRET *sok inggris* Karena gua nonton YUGIOH ZEXALnya potongan 1-99 (itupun bolong/ga lengkap) trus lanjut 138-140 deh lalu YUGIOH ARC-V eps 1 KYAAAAA YUUYA_SamA AKU PADAMU *ditimpuk* juga ada bagian yang diubah

_**Hello**_

"Dah~~ Yuuma" kata Tetsuo sambil pergi meninggalkan Yuuma yang terkapar tak bernyawa *plak (masih hidup mbak!) maksud gue terkapar sambil mengangin Pa*t**nya yang sakit, dia meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri. Namun—

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! MINGIRRRR! MINGGIRAN DONK!"—namun kayaknya dewi fortuna tidak memihak Yuuma yang malang karena seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengan Yuuma datang dari belakang berlari menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi dan

BRAK! GEDUBRAK! PRANG! MEOOOOONG! WOY MOTOR GUE BAN(?)NYA KEMPES!

Oke abaikan tu dua tereakan gaje

Posisi jatoh mereka sangat ga etis kaki yang nambrak ada ditubuhnya Yuuma sedangkan Yuumanya ngangkang *plak ini posisi yang bisa membuat para fujoshi berpirikan yang 'iya-iya'

"Woy sakit tau bangk*" Kata Yuuma yang dengan begoknya ngangkat tuh kaki sang penabrak diantara lehernya sementara yang nabrak

Ekspresinya sangat berbeda dengan Yuuma, matanya berbinar-binar tubuhnya berkilauan. Dia lalu bangun dari tubuhnya Yuuma seraya bersimpuh dan memegang tangan Yuuma bak pacar yang mau ngelamar pasangannya

"Kamu... Tsukumo Yuuma-kun kan?" Dia menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan oh-mi-gosh-ini-beneran-elo

"Aku ngepens sama kamu!" Lanjutnya, sementara Yuuma cuman bisa pasang wajah cengo, lalu Yuuma pun ingat

"OH MIGOT! GUE TELAT! Kalau mau tanda-tangan *oeeek*plak entaran aja ya! GUA TELAT!" tiba-tiba pemuda aneh tadi narik Yuuma dan itu buat Yuuma Chengo setengah mateng *plak

"Yuuma-kun itu permata kota Heartland! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu telat!" si bocah aneh ini narik Yuuma dan berlari menuju sekolah

"Kesini!" Yuuma ditarik ke sebuah ruang masakan, "Disini" Melintasi lorong bawah tanah *red: GOT bawah tanah*

"Cepetin!" Seru bocah tadi Yuuma terus berlari sampai dia salah pijak en nyebur

"disini! "Gyaaaa!"

"disini! Sini!" "Waakhh!"

Dan suara-suara aneh yang mengikuti perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah

-Hearthland Academy-

"Yuuma kayaknya ga masuk deh"

"Nggak mungkin tadi aku liat dia—"

"Jyan! Jyan! Jyan! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gaya torpedo masuk ala pesulap yang baru berhasil melakukan aksinya. Semua orang disana terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, orang yang tak dikenal! Foreigner! Stranger! *plak

"Aku membawa juara WDC, permata dari kota ini Tsukumo Yuuma-kun!" kata pemuda yang masih belum dimention namanya itu! Dia menarik sesosok misterius dari balik pintu dan itu adalah—

"Yuuma-kun?"—Sesosok Tsukumo Yuuma dengan penampilan acak adul dan bahkan ada rumput laut dan bekas dading lobster goreng nyangkus di rambut Yuuma

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Guru yang pernah dipengaruhi numbers *ane lupa namanya *plak

"Oh maaf, aku lupa" pemuda itu dengan sadisnya menjatuhkan tubuh tak berdaya Yuuma

"Mulai hari ini aku pindah ke kelas ini namaku Shingetsu Rei, Mohon bantuannya!" katanya seraya membungkungkan badan yang dibalas dengan teriakan kaget oleh semua orang di kelas itu

-Skipped-

Lunch time

"Sial! Dia ingin membunuhku kayaknya"

"Jangan gitu donk Yuuma-kun yang penting dia itu kan fans kamu" sahut Kotori

"Tapi tetep saja kan—"

"KYAAAA!"

"Ah? Siapa tu?" tanya Yuuma

"Dia itu duelist pro!" sahut semua yang ada di sana (minus Yuuma) Yuuma cuma ber WOW ria sambil menampilkan glowig eyenya

Tapi berakhir dengan Yuuma yang tidak bisa duel dengannya

"Padahal aku ingin sekali duel dengan pro duelist" ngambeknya

"Yuuma-kun ingin berduel dengan pro duelist! Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu!" Seru pemuda yang baru saja mengaku kalau namanya itu Shingetsu lalu berlalu pergi

"Woy! Tunggu!"

-Skipped-

"Shingetsu-kun mana ya?" tanya Kotori

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHH!" ada suara yang familiar memerobos(?) telinga mereka. Mereka lantas naik ke atap sekolah dan menemukan Shingetsu terkapar tak berdaya

"Shingetsu!"

"Serang langsung pemain!"

Tiba-tiba sekeor beruang datang dan menyakar shingetsu dan membuatnya terpental

**Shingetsu: 1500 (-8000) 0**

**Pro Duelist ::PD:: (namanya lupa) Win**

"Shingetsu! Lo nggak apa-apa kan! Woy Shingetsu!" Seru Yuuma sambil naruh kepala Shingetsu di pangkuannya *gua juga mau*

"Yuuma-kun, maaf. Aku nggak bisa ngelindungin kamu, dia tu orang jahat" Shingetsu memengang sebelah tangan Yuuma *EAAAA *plak

"Ayo! Lawan aku!" tawar Yuuma,

"DUEL!"

**Yuuma: 4000**

**PD:: 4000**

Dan duel tersebut dimenangi oleh Yuuma –plak (dasar males) dan disanalah awal persahabatan Yuuma dan Shingetsu

_**Goodbye 1**_

"Shingetsu!" Seru Yuuma, ia tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya kembali. Ya sahabatnya Shingetsu Rei kembali setelah dia mengalahkan Vector, namun tiba-tiba Shingetsu bertingkah aneh

"BERCANDA!" Teriak Shingetsu

"Shingetsu?" tanya Yuuma dengan nada aneh, perasaannya mengatakan akan ada yang terjadi dan benar saja. Shingetsu menatap Yuuma lalu menyeringai

"Hihihi BARIAN FORCE!" Semua orang disana membelalakkan matanya kaget, sosok Shingetsu Rei berubah. Menjadi sesosok Barian yang sangat Familiar, dengan gem berwarna merah yang terbenam manis didadanya

"VECTOR!?"

"Vector!? Kau apakan Shingetsu! Mana Shingetsu!?" tanya Yuuma dengan nada marah, sementara Vector hanya bisa tertawa

"Shingetsu? Kau bodoh? Aku ini Vector, AKU INI SHINGETSU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seru Vector sambil tertawa setan, Yuuma hanya bisa terbelalak

"KAU BUKAN SHINGETSU! NGGAK MUNGKIN KAMU SHINGETSU!" Seru Yuuma

"Aduh otakmu ini otak manusia atau otak udang sih? Lelet banget! Aku ini Shingetsu!"

"Aku... aku masih—"

"Padahal semua hal yang aku katakan ini adalah 'omong kosong'! aku tak percaya kau mempercayainya!" Sergah Vector alias Shingetsu Rei

"Aku akan melindungimu Yuuma-kun" Ucapnya meniru gestur Shingetsu

"Bahkan kau sampai percaya ada yang namanya Barian Keisatsu! Hahahahaha!" Vector hanya tertawa setan sementara Yuuma hanya tertunduk lemas

"jyan jyan jyan! Ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang pahit"

"TEME!"

_**Goodbye 2**_

"NGGAK! AKU NGGAK BOLEH MATI SEKARANG! AKU NGGAK BISA MATI SEKARANG!" Teriak Vector sambil berusaha untuk menggapai pegangan agar dia tidak terhisap kedalam tubuh Don Thousand. Semua yang melihatnya hanya terdiam tiba-tiba—

"Vector!"—Yuuma berlari kearah Vector yang terhisap oleh Don Thousand

"Yuuma!"

"Yuuma, jangan kesana! Kau juga bisa terhisap!"

"Kalau aku nggak nyoba, mana tau aku akan mati atau tidak" Yuuma tetap berusaha menggapai tangan Vector

"Kattobingu da, OREEE!" kata Yuuma, dia berhasil memegang tangan Vector

"Yuuma?"

"Jadi kau menolong Vector yang jelas-jelas musuhmu, Tsukumo Yuuma?" tanya Don Thousand

"Kau jangan menlongnya! Dia itu tak punya hati!" Kata Nasch, ia berusaha untuk membuat Yuuma melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Vector

"Jika kau menyelamatkannya, mungkin ia akan mengkhianatimu lagi!" jelas Nasch

"Kalau gitu ya tinggal percaya lagi sama dia!" bantah Yuuma, meskipun terdengar bodoh

"Meskipun dia tak punya hati ataupun jiwa aku yakin dia pasti bisa punya suatu hari nanti!" Jelas Yuuma, ia menatap Vector

"Vector, kamu itu sebenarnya orangnya baik! Kamu udah ngelihatin itu padaku saat kamu jadi Shingetsu!"

"..." vector hanya diam namun tersirat tanda tanya yang sangat besar

"Kamu itu orangnya ceria, hiperaktif walaupun kadang nyebelin, kamu itu baik! Dirimu yang sebenarnya itu adalah saat kamu jadi Shingetsu! Kamu itu sebenernya Shingetsu!" Jelas Yuuma

"Aku... Shingetsu" Vector—Shingetsu menatapYuuma dengan tatapan penuh tanya, ia menundukan kepalanya

"Ya kau itu Shingetsu! Ayo kita ulang dari awal, sebagai Shingetsu!"

"Yuuma-kun? Kalau begitu... ayo turun sama aku! AYO MATI SAMA AKU!" sebelah tangan Vector menggenggam tangan Yuuma yang memegang salah satu tangannya –berniat menarik Yuuma

"Yuuma!" Teriak Astral panik

"Ck!"

"Tidaaaak!" teriak Kotori

Sementara Yuuma hanya terdiam

"Ayo kesini!" Kata Vector, namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam ditempat, ia terbelalak kaget

Ia menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan yang sangat terkejut, Yuuma tersenyum

"Ayo, Shingetsu. Kamu nggak sendiri kok, aku akan melindungimu"

Tes

Air mata Yuuma jatuh ke pipi Vector, tiba-tiba ia teringat masa-masa ia menjadi Shingetsu

"Yuuma..."

"_Mulai sekarang kita temenan ya, Shingetsu!"_

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun!"_

"_Aku akan melindungimu Shingetsu"_

Vector menatap Yuuma yang masih tersenyum manis padanya, tiba-tiba ia melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Yuuma

"Shingetsu?" Yuuma menatap Shingetsu kaget, air mata masih terkumpul di pelupuk mata Yuuma

"Kamu itu orang bodoh yang nekatnya tingkat dewa—"

"—Tapi aku nggak bisa bawa kamu sama aku"

"Hey! Shingetsu!" Seru Yuuma, ia tak percaya sama apa yang ia dengar

"Selamat tinggal" Perlahan pegangan Vector pada tangan Yuuma melemah—

"Yuuma-kun"—lalu akhirnya terlepas dari tangan Yuuma. Yuuma terbelalak kaget, begitu pula Nasch, Kotori dan Astral. Tubuhnyapun masuk kedalam badan Don Thousand

"SHINGETSU!" Teriak Yuuma, tangannya masih berusaha menggapainya. Namun terlambat, yang ada hanya angin

Vector sudah mati

**Shingetsu Rei **sahabatnya, sudah **Mati**.** Meninggalkannya selamanya**

_**Hello Again**_

"Minna" Yuuma merasa sangat terhura sama apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya

"Jyan jyan jyan~~" tiba-tiba ada suara familiar yang terlitas di kepala Yuuma iapun sontak menoleh keatas lalu SWT

"Apakah kalian perlu bantuan Oresama?" tanya Vector, ia melayang bak model majalah playb*y dan itu buat Yuuma dan Kotori SWT di tempat

"Ara Vector, tumben lo mau bantuin kita-kita?" Tanya Merag, Semua menatap kedepan mereka tersenyum bahagia. Tak ada lagi

"KATTOBINGU DA ORE!" Teriak mereka sambil melucur ke masa depan yang baru

The End

Akhirnya selesai *usap air mata

Yang Hello Again itu aku ambil dari bagian End pas si Vector muncul, jadi ga dari Awal

Ini canon pertama saya

Hello: 76

Goodbye 1: 95/96

Goodbye 2: 138

Hello Again: 146 (Ending)

Yah~ kuharap kalian mau membaca sampah ini

39: mending jangan dibaca deh

Hoppu hidoi ssu~~~ yaudah bagi yang udah baca review ya~~ bye-bye


End file.
